1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone apparatus and a headphone system being suitable for incorporating an ear-hanger headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some headphone apparatuses have been worn by hooking predetermined-shaped wearing retainers provided as part of a head band on ear conches in a state that driver units provided on both sides of the flexible head band are pressed on user's ears (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-257581).